Still Loving You (Sequel 'A Song For You')
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: Menghadapi Kim Jongin tidak semudah menghadapi Park Chanyeol, ternyata. Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa lidahnya keluh hanya untuk sekedar membalas. Dia tidak pernah sekeki ini sebelumnya../.."..Memangnya kau berharap kita membahas apa?"../.."..aku hanya ingin tahu, tentang alasanmu menghilang dari kampus selama beberapa bulan ini?"../KaiBaek slight ChanBaek slight KaiSulli. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Still Loving You (Sequel A Song For You)**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**KaiBaek Couple**

**and other**

**Romance, hurt/comfort**

**T**

**YAOI-straight, Typos, ancur, gagal**

**DLDR**

* * *

**note**

**Ini sequelnya A song for u**

**dan ini ber-chapter**

**Terinspirasi dari Novel Perfect Chemistry kepunyaan Simone Alkeles**

**saran saya**

**baca dulu prequelnya biar ngerti**

**Ok**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

Pesta api unggun. Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan malam itu akan menjadi pesta api unggun terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ia juga merasa marah tiap kali mendengar seseorang menyebut-nyebut pesta api unggun atau menyinggung peristiwa yang terjadi disana.

Tidak hanya itu, ia menyadari dirinya pengecut. Lebih dari pengecut. Ia marah pada Byun Baekhyun―yang tidak tahu apa-apa―kerana Baekhyunlah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pengecut. Ia pernah berpikir untuk mendekati lelaki periang itu, tapi ada banyak hal yang selalu saja membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memang pengecut.

Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan lelaki itu. Bukan karena ia kecewa Baekhyun menolak cintanya, bukan. Namun karena ia sadar kalau tak ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk mendapatkan hati Byun Baekhyun.

Dan malam itu, ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan sahabatnya, sahabat gadisnya yang cantik. Choi Sulli. Gadis itu terus saja membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya, sebisa mungkin menghiburnya untuk melupakan kesedihan. Melupakan Byun Baekhyun.

Jongin berjanji untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi terjaga di malam hari dan membayangkan jika lelaki itu tengah tidur di sisinya. Tidak lagi memutar lagu-lagu sedih dan ikut bersenandung sambil memikirkan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat sulit untuk ia miliki. Tidak lagi mencari tahu apapun tentang laki-laki itu.

Dengan tegas ia meminta sahabat gadisnya untuk membantunya melupakan Baekhyun, memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Dan gadis itu tersenyum maklum, mengangguk mantap dan membisikkan jika ia telah lama mencintai Kim Jongin sahabatnya, namun sahabatnya itu malah mencintai Byun Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak pernah melihat padanya.

Di malam itu juga, Jongin memberi ciuman pertamanya pada pacar pertamanya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis dalam diam, karena membayangkan tengah mencium Byun Baekhyun. Ia menyadari satu hal, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah pergi dari pikirannya, dari hatinya. Ia tidak bisa lupa kalau Byun Baekhyun yang pertama kali berhasil mencuri hatinya. Terakhir, ia mendapati dirinya sangat menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

Setiap hari, Jongin memaksa dirinya untuk tidak memperhatikan Byun Baekhyun dari dekat maupun dari jauh. Ia akan pergi dari cafetaria jika lelaki itu muncul dari pintu dengan senyum riang yang seperti menertawakannya. Atau Ia akan memutar jalan jika tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun duduk nongkrong bersama kawan-kawannya. Kesimpulannya, ia akan menghindari Byun Baekhyun. Semua orang menyadari itu. Dan bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari segala arah ketika ia lewat. Bisik-bisik yang membuatnya kembali marah. Bisik-bisik yang penyebutnya pengecut.

Ia memang menepati janjinya dengan tidak terjaga di malam hari sambil membayangkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, tidak mendengarkan lagu sedih sambil ikut bersenandung. Namun ia akan terjaga di malam hari lalu menangis sambil mendengarkan lagu rock yang membuatnya tuli. Dan bodohnya, lagu rock itu semakin mengingatkannya pada Byun Baekhyun yang notabene adalah vocalist dari GroupBand Rock di kampusnya.

Semakin hari ia semakin menyedihkan. Dan yang membuat segalanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyedihkan, Byun Baekhyun baik-baik saja di atas penderitaannya.

Merasa dirinya tidak bisa lari dari kesedihan itu, ia memutuskan menghilang dari kampus untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mengambil cuti dan melepas jabatannya sebagai ketua BEM. Ia sempat berpikir untuk integrasi ke Universitas Parang, namun itu akan membuat imagenya hancur. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang semakin menggunjingkannya.

Lalu ia menyempatkan diri berpamitan pada pacarnya yang cantik setelah sebelumnya mengeluh kalau ia tidak berhasil melupakan Baekhyun, dan gadis itu memberinya kecupan perpisahan, berjanji akan mengunjunginya suatu waktu dan berpesan agar ia cepat kembali ke Seoul.

Ia berlibur ke Meksiko, mengambil kerja paruh waktu sebagai bellboy di sebuah hotel cantik dengan pilar-pilar putih di daerah San Miguel de Allende. Ia selalu membohongi dirinya dengan berkata kalau ia sanggup melupakan Baekhyun dan kesedihannya. Ia juga selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk banyak bersosialisasi, berteman dengan gadis-gadis Meksiko yang secantik Barbie atau bergaul dengan pemuda-pemuda berkulit eksotic-coklat- seperti dirinya yang sanyangnya kebanyakan Gay. Gay mengingatkannya pada Byun Baekhyun. Ia kembali sadar, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah pergi dari pikirannya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha.

Sekitar 5 bulan ia dalam 'pelariannya', sebuah e-mail dari Dekan Fakultasnya memaksa ia untuk kembali pulang ke Seoul. Dan Jongin berpikir kalau usahanya untuk melupakan Baekhyun sia-sia saja. Jadi ia kembali mengambil keputusan baru, kembali ke Seoul, membawa kembali kesedihannya yang berusaha ia kubur.

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama di semester berikutnya―Jongin mendapat banyak nilai E di Kartu hasil studynya meskipun ia telah mengambil izin cuti, namun tetap saja ia akan mengulang mata kuliah yang ia tinggalkan itu di tahun depan. Kemunculan pertamanya di Kampus sebagai seorang mahasiswa―ia sudah tidak memegang jabatan apa-apa, dan ia merasa sangat merindukan kawan-kawan sepermainannya yang sama sekali tak berubah.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan, mengunjungi kelas pacarnya sebelum dosen yang akan memberi kuliah memasuki rungan itu. Niat untuk mencium pacarnya terurung saat mendapati Byun Baekhyun ada di kelas yang sama, sedang menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Raut wajah Jongin berubah, ia berdeham kecil lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata lelaki manis itu. Ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum manis pada pacarnya, mengusap sebelah pipi gadis itu sayang, lalu berlalu pergi dari ruangan dengan wajah sendu.

Kelas pertamanya telah usai, dan ia menyesal karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kuliah yang diberikan dosen favoritnya. Ia lebih banyak melamun sambil memijat pelipisnya, atau memandang jauh ke luar jendela seakan ada pemandangan yang sangat menarik disana. Memang ada, pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri kalau Baekhyun tak pernah peduli padanya, dan saat ini lelaki itu tengah berciuman panas dengan pacar barunya―padahal Baekhyun sedang mengikuti kuliah dengan tenang saat ini. Secara tidak langsung ia memaksa dirinya untuk membenci Byun Baekhyun. Ia teringat nasehat Kim Junmnyeon si ketua himpunan yang sebentar lagi jabatannya akan berakhir.

"Kai-ah, jika kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun, cobalah dengan memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Banyak-banyak memakan makanan pahit sambil memikirkan Baekhyun. Kau akan sedikit-demi sedikit melupakannya."

―Ia mencoba mengikuti nasehat kawan baiknya itu. Tiap kali ia melamun di kamarnya sambil menatap langit-langit, lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun melintas di pikirannya, misalnya khayalan tentang lelaki itu sedang bernyanyi untuknya, maka cepat-cepat ia mengganti khayalannya dengan Byun Baekhyun yang sedang bercinta dengan lelaki tua bangkotan seperti seorang pelaacur. Dan memikirkan itu, membuat dadanya berteriak tak terima.

Dehaman keras dari dosen membuyarkan lamunannya. Hampir dua jam ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun dan menyia-nyiakan kuliah hari ini. Setelah menerima ucapan terima kasih, dosen botak itu keluar dari ruangan. Jongin melongos, merosotkan dirinya ke bawa meja.

Ia sedang berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan saat suara bass dan cempreng mengagetkannya, membuat ia semakin melongos.

"Bro, ku lihat kau melamun terus sedaritadi. Ada masalah?" kawannya yang bernama Park Chanyeol―yang ia benci di lain pihak karena alasan penyebab kesedihannya―bertanya padanya. Jongin merasa brengsek karena membenci lelaki dengan senyum ramah itu. kawan-kawannya kini telah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan lelaki itu dan kembali merosot ke bawa meja.

"Kai-ah, kau tidak tampak baik setelah pulang dari Meksiko." Kawannya, Chen ikut nimbrung. Jongin merasa perlu mengabaikan teman-temannya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh mereka.

"Ceritalah pada kami, kita teman'bukan?" suara lembut Lee Taemin menyadarkannya. Ia terpaksa mengangkat tubuhnya, karena kali ini ia merasa percuma saja jika mengabaikan kawan-kawannya yang cerewet.

"Well, aku ada masalah, dan aku merasa semakin buruk setalah liburanku, terakhir aku merasa tidak perlu bercerita pada kalian karena kalian sudah tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi padaku."

Alis kawan-kawannya menyerngit, mereka saling bertatapan bingung untuk sesaat. "Byun Baekhyun―lagi?"

Jongin meredam emosinya untuk tidak merusak wajah Park Chanyeol karena nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat meremehkan.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi?" ia menjawab sarkatis. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berat. Untuk beberapa saat mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kai-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sulli, kalian belum putus'kan?" kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya. Jongin berdeham kecil lalu duduk dengan tegak, membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Ia menjawab seadanya.

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Meksiko, kawan? Ayo ceritakan pada kami! Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana, kau tahu?" Nada ceria dari Chen membuat ia tersenyum tipis. Ia kini menatap satu persatu wajah kawan-kawannya yang ia sadari sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Ceritanya nanti saja, aku masih ada kelas setelah ini." Ia tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Teman-temannya hanya melongo, merasakan perubahan signifikan dari kawan mereka itu sejak peristiwa di pesta api unggun beberapa bulan lalu.

**.**

**.**

Jongin berjalan cepat ke arah lokernya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang ia temui. Ia bersungut-sungut atau berdeham tiap kali betemu pandang dengan orang-orang penasaran itu. Saat tatapan penasaran mereka semakin terlihat mengerikan, Jongin mencium badannya, atau rambutnya. Badannya berwangi colonge , dan rambutnya berwangi shampo. Ia lalu memeriksa penampilannya di kaca yang kebetulan Ia lewati. Pakaiannya rapi dengan kemeja biru sapphire keluaran Donna Karan, dan ia tampan.

Lalu kenapa orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan berlebihan?

Kini ia mengerti. Jongin membenarkan teori teman gadisnya, Song Naeun yang mengatakan kalau kecepatan gossip itu melebihi kecepatan cahaya.

Masih terus bersungut-sungut, ia membuka lokernya. Mengambil catatan kecil disana, membaca jadwal mata kuliah yang akan ia ikuti. Setelah ini ia akan mengikuti kuliah Mr. Kim Yeolhan di ruangan 7 Gedung E dengan mata kuliah,

FLUIDA

Ia mengusutkan kertas itu lalu melemparnya asal ke dalam loker. Dengan suasana hati yang tidak menentu ia menutup loker, menguncinya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu berjalan dengan gaya angkuh melewati orang-orang yang sedang bergunjing di sepanjang koridor.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah terlambat. Ia lupa kalau gedung E terletak di paling belakang kampus mereka. Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan Byun Baekhyun, Ia jadi lupa banyak hal.

Jongin memasuki ruangan dengan mengendap-endap, berusaha agar tidak membuat keributan dan membuat Mr. Kim menyadari keterlambatannya. Ia lagi-lagi mengabaikan tatapan penasaran mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari kursi kosong, dan ia bersukur karena masih ada satu di pojok depan.

Ia memasang ekspresi cool andalannya lalu duduk dengan gaya tak tahu malu―begitu saja― di kursi kosong itu. Ia benar-benar terganggu dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tetap memandangnya seakan ia menyimpan seseuatu mencurigakan dalam ranselnya. Jongin berdeham keras dan berat, lalu mahasiwa yang menatap penasaran padanya mengalihkan pandangan, memperhatikan Mr. Kim yang mengoceh di depan.

Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya, mencatat materi yang menurutnya penting―sesekali melamun―atau membulatkan matanya ke arah dosen hingga kini ia nampak seperti memelototi dosen itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin konsentarsinya pecah―walaupun ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada apapun setelah kejadian di malam api unggun itu.

Lama-lama ia bosan sendiri melihat rumus-rumus rumit di papan tulis. Hampir 5 bulan tak berhadapan dengan materi kuliah membuat otaknya beku dan tangannya kaku. Sepertinya, Ia harus belajar dua kali lebih keras.

Kini Ia memain-mainkan pulpennya, mencoret-coret kertas, menggambar karakter kartun atau design bangunan rumah yang ia impikan. Terkadang, tangannya tergerak sendiri, mengukir nama Byun Baekhyun di kertas itu. Sesaat setelah sadar, ia akan mencoretnya dan kembali memperhatikan dosen.

Namun kali ini diluar kesadarannya, suatu hal yang menjadi kebiasannya, ia mengukir huruf B.B dengan cantik dan membuat bingkai hati di sekitarnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengagumi hasil karyanya itu. Sukurlah civil engineering mengharuskan mahasiswanya pintar menggambar―apa saja.

Ia mengamati ukiran huruf B.B dengan wajah senang. Membayangkan berkencan bersama Baekhyun dengan lilin-lilin yang mengelilingi mereka membentuk huruh K.B, mereka akan bersenda gurau dan Baekhyun akan tertawa riang seperti biasa, lalu mereka akan berdansa dengan music waltz yang terdengar dari phonograph, dan ketika lilin-lilin telah mencair sempurna, meraka mengakhiri malam itu dengan pagutan mesra dan desahan sensual terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

**.**

Jongin mendapat teguran dari dosen karena ia tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil memandang kosong pada kertas di hadapannya. Sadar tak sadar, Ia menambah daftar hal yang memalukan dalam masa kuliah. Dan ia dapat melihat senyum lucu dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Mr. Kim menghentikan ceramahnya. Berbalik dan memandang satu persatu wajah-wajah mahasiswanya.

"Aku akan memberi tugas pada kalian. Tugasnya mudah saja, Kalian hanya perlu mengawasi beberapa proyek yang berhubungan dengan air seperti pembuatan jembatan di atas sungai Han. Ini akan melatih kalian menjadi kontraktor yang baik. Dan ini dikerjakan secara kelompok." Mr. Kim berbicara. Kacamata minusnya terlihat mengkilap bersama matanya yang menyorot tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tidak ada sahutan dari peserta kuliah, mereka hanya menanti instruksi selanjutnya.

"Aku menunggu laporan bulanannya dan itu sudah harus ada di atas mejaku dihitung 30 hari dari hari ini. Satu kelompok terdiri atas dua orang." Hening, para mahasiswa tetap bergeming. Mr. Kim memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu kembali berucap.

"Aku tidak ingin repot-repot memilih mana yang tepat untuk menjadi partner kerjamu, jadi yang merasa duduk di barisan ganjil, silahkan berbalik ke belakang. Orang yang ada di belakangmu, itulah partnermu."

Seisi ruangan mengerang putus asa, namun Jongin hanya acuh. Ini tugas mudah dan menyenangkan. Siapapun yang menjadi partnernya, tidak akan jadi masalah. Ruangan mendadak riuh dan beberapa kursi sudah digeser untuk berbalik. Jongin mengikuti, dengan santai ia berbalik ke belakang. Tersenyum manis pada pertnernya sambil mengucapkan salam kenal.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin." Partnernya balas tersenyum manis pula. Ini akan menjadi tugas kelompok paling menyenangkan mengingat partnernya berwajah cantik―atau mungkin menjadi tugas kelompok paling menyiksa karena partner cantiknya itu adalah―

"Hai juga, aku Byun Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

Weh weh weh, ini sequelnya A Song For You yang saya janjikan

Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, ini ber-chapter

Masih pendek'yah? iyah. Kan baru permulaan(?)

**Umm, anggap aja Ini gantinya Monte Carlo yang karena banyak alasan terpaksa saya menghapus fic itu/biarlah alasannya hanya Tuhan dan saya yang tahu/plak**

Mianhe.. saya menghapus fic itu, seseorang (yang demi kepentingan bersama tidak usah saya sebutkan namanya) mengirimkan saya PM, mengatakan kalau fic saya itu meniru atau memplagiat film india. Begh.. saya ga tahu sama sekali.. yang saya tahu fic itu muncul begitu saja di otak saya pas saya lagi nyuci, namanya juga Ilham(?). Tapi bukan cuman itu sih alasannya, banyak malah. Alasan paling kuat, saya kehilangan alur ceritanya, setelah saya menghapus hasil ketikan saya―karena adik saya yang maksa buat rubah alurnya, jadinya saya bingung sendiri. Jadi maaf ne?

Ini saya kasih gantinya

Semoga ga mengecewakan sih

Saya akan berusaha sebisa saya agar Fic ini layak baca―mengingat fic saya yang lain ga ada yang layak baca -_-

Saya punya satu Fic lagi, remake dari novel terjemahan tempo doeloe (re:dulu) , tapi saya belum kepikiran untuk publish

Dan untuk yang meminta sequel, di review yah sayang.

Saya udah capek-capek buat terus ga direspon.. yah, kecewa dong saya

So,

Kalau ini layak lanjut, saya akan lanjut

Saya ga masalah ama Silent reader, tapi setidaknya, hargailah author yang membuat fic. Saya sedih tiap kali melihat view fanfic saya yang ribuan tapi yang meninggalkan jejak ga sampe 1/20 nya

Saya ga makan orang loh(?) saya malah senang tiap kali ada reader yang sok-sok akrab ama saya/plak/saya senang tiap kali ada nama baru yang muncul di kotak review saya (asal isi reviewnya bukan marah-marah atau kata-kata menyinggung) itu berarti kenalan saya bertambah

Issh, Saya ini apa sih, fic ancur gitu kok berharap banyak yang suka

Ok deh

kalau ada yang suka, saya lanjut

ssee ya~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Loving You (Sequel A Song For You)**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**KaiBaek Couple**

**and other**

**Romance, hurt/comfort**

**T**

**YAOI-straight, Typos, ancur, gagal**

**DLDR**

* * *

Kim Jongin. Sebuah nama yang membuat hidup Baekhyun tak setentram dahulu. Bukan karena pemuda dengan tatapan memikat itu mengusik malamnya atau membuat ia tersenyum seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, bukan. Namun karena bisik-bisik dan gunjingan yang terdengar tiap kali ia melintas di koridor kampus.

Dan ia selalu benci mendengar kalimat 'Beraninya dia menolak Kim Jongin-ssi'. Ia berpikir, menolak cinta seorang pangeran kampus, haruskah membutuhkan keberanian lebih? Alasan yang konyol memang, menolak cinta seseorang hanya karena tak begitu mengenalnya. Namun memang hal itu yang ia rasakan. Walaupun rasa bersalah dan menyesal―mungkin―melingkupinya saat kabar atau gossip, 'Kim Jongin meninggalkan kampus hanya karena patah hati', beredar di seantero kampus mereka. Baekhyun tahu, ia tidak akan berhenti jadi trendtopic hingga ia lulus nanti.

Kepergian Kim Jongin dari kampus, tidak hanya menyisahkan sepi, tapi juga gunjingan semakin nyaring terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Tidak ada pagi tanpa menyebut nama Kim Jongin. Jika saja menyebut nama Kim Jongin itu memungut biaya, maka orang bernama Kim Jongin itu akan jadi sangat kaya raya.

Dan jika nama Kim Jongin tengah disebut, maka nama Byun Baekhyun akan terdengar setelahnya. Membicarakan Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun serta sesuatu yang telah terjadi di antara mereka selalu mengasikkan dan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Baekhyun selalu bertanya, mengapa orang-orang di kampus itu suka sekali menggossip. Ia tak pernah berharap berkuliah di Univesitas dengan tukang gossip penuh di dalamnya.

Ia akan bersungut-sungut atau menunduk tiap kali melintas di depan kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang nongkrong, lalu pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang mereke obrolkan, pura-pura tidak melihat pandangan remeh yang dilempar mahasiswa-mahasiswa tukang gossip itu. Ia akan mengabaikan semuanya.

Semuanya!

Bahkan pikiran-pikiran di malam hari tentang apa yang sedang di lakukan Kim Jongin di luar negeri sana. Atau rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kim Jongin itu melihatnya seperti melihat hantu―Mustahil jika ia tak merasa kalau pemuda itu menghindarinya. Tanpa mendengar bisik-bisikpun ia tahu, Jongin pergi ke luar negri untuk menghindarinya. Ia sadar akan hal itu.

Satu lagi hal yang ia sadari, ternyata Kim Jongin itu tidak main-main. Pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan ketidaktahuan harus berbuat apa.

Ia dilema. Jika saja Kim Jongin itu kembali―ia mengharapkan itu―maka ia akan meminta maaf. Mereka akan membicarakannya baik-baik. Ia akan meyakinkan Jongin untuk melupakannya dan meneruskan hidupnya. Move on and carry on. Tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan, karena Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Dan semua orang tahu itu. Ia sudah punya seseorang yang ia sukai dan juga menyukainya―mungkin.

Baekhyun tidak ingin dibayangi dengan perasaan bersalah seumur hidupnya. Maka dari itu, ia menantikan kepulangan Jongin, dan selalu berdoa di malam hari agar lelaki itu secepatnya kembali ke Seoul.

Namun, sudah lebih dari 3 bulan, lelaki itu tak juga kembali, dan gossip tentang kepindahan Jongin menjadi topic utama. Semua orang mulai berspekulasi, bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika Jongin akan menetap di luar negeri. Ah, Satu lagi trandtopic bulan ini, gadis cantik kekasih pangeran kampus, Choi Sulli. Tatapan kasihan dan turut prihatin selalu saja ia dapatkan dimanapun ia melangkahkan kaki di kampus itu.

Dan umpatan serta makian, hanya ditujukkan untuk sang bintang utama, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin berharap agar Kim Jongin itu segera kembali lalu membersihkan namanya, membungkan mulut-mulut cerewet yang suka sekali bergunjing.

Dan ia sungguh-sungguh dengan harapannya.

Hari-hari berlalu, tapi Baekhyun kehilangan bahagia. Jongin pergi membawa seluruh kebahagiaan Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun yang periang, yang suka bernyanyi, yang murah tersenyum. Ia hanya Byun Baekhyun yang tidak bersemangat, suka menyendiri. Terkadang, teman sepermainannya menegur dirinya yang tidak pernah fokus, pandangannya selalu kosong dan ia seperti orang yang kehilangan jati diri.

Bagaiman tidak, yang ada di pikirannya, hanya Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongin. Kapan lelaki itu akan kembali, atau kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan jika bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun sadar, jika selama sisa hidupnya, ia menantikan kepulangan Kim Jongin. Dan hal itu membuatnya menangis sendiri di malam hari.

Bahkan ketika ponselnya berdering dan sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang sangat disukainya, ia mengabaikan itu, walau nantinya ia akan menyesal. Namun tak ada yang dapat menghiburnya, meski itu orang yang disukainya sekalipun, Park Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, pagi yang diawali dengan berbisik-bisik disepanjang koridor. Baekhyun berjalan cepat melintasi koridor itu, tidak menghiraukan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sedang bebisik. Tak ada senyum di bibirnya, bahkan ketika Misis Nam, PD Fakultas yang terkenal cantik namun Killer berpatroli di sepanjang koridor, memisahkan pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berciuman sambil menunjuk papan yang bertuliskan 'NO PDA'. Meski rasanya percuma saja memasang peringatan itu, karena nyatanya ia akan selalu menemukan pasangan bermesraan dimana-mana.

Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai lokernya, dan itu kabar baik. Karena hanya lokernya yang bisa menyelamatkan ia dari pendengaran-pendengaran memuakkan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga nampak seperti orang yang sedang lari dari sesuatu.

Ia akan membuka loker itu saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, sontak ia menoleh. Sebuah senyum manis menyapa penglihatannya. "Baekhyun-ssi!" orang itu menyapa dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

Senyum si pelaku semakin merekah, "Ia kembali," ujarnya tenang. "Hah?" Baekhyun bertanya, tak mengerti dengan maksud orang itu.

"Hari ini ia kembali." Orang itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kebingungannya.

**.**

Baekhyun ada di kelas Hidrologi pagi ini. Semua mata akan tertuju padanya ketika ia memasuki ruangan kuliah. Bahkan mata kekasih lelaki yang telah membuat ia dihantui rasa bersalah turut memandang remeh padanya. Ia akan pura-pura tak melihat tatapan mematikan Choi Sulli.

Ia duduk menyendiri di dekat jendela, menjauh dari teman-teman sepermainannya yang berisik lalu merenung sambil menerawang jauh. Ia sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya ketika temannya, Kim Himchan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Hei, kau sudah dengar ini?" Lelaki manis itu bertanya pada kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk. "Apa?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. Teman-temannya tak jauh beda dengan mahasiwa-mahasiwa tukang gossip di luar sana.

"Kai-ssi kembali ke Korea?"

Baekhyun menoleh seketika, memandang Himchan dengan pandangan, "Benarkah?" dalam diam. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum padanya. "Benar!"

Dan Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tak menunjukkan senyumnya pada Himchan. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga gossip kali ini benar.

Kini ia sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan jika bertemu dengan Jongin nanti, ia berpikir untuk mengejarnya jika lelaki itu masih terus menghindar. Sesaat konsentrasinya buyar, ketika tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai memenuhi ruang kuliah.

"Lihat, Kai di kelas kita!" suara anak lelaki menggema di ruangan itu.

DEG

Baekhyun membeku. Ia ingin berbalik dan melihat sendiri, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan terdengar lebih nyaring.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau kembali juga." Ia mendengar Sulli berucap manja. Sontak ia menoleh.

DEG

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan Baekhyun merasa seluruh energinya terhisap masuk kedalam bumi. Ia lemas seketika.

Benar, itu dia.

Dia kembali.

Tatapan matanya masih tetap seperti dulu. Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia ingin tersenyum pada Jongin, namun pemuda itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun kecewa. Respon yang sangat tidak diharapkannya. Buru-buru ia kembali memandang jendela, sedikit menyesal dengan kegembiraaan yang ia rasakan karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, doanya terjawab. Ia bahkan tidak ingin ingat kalau pernah berdoa untuk kepulangan laki-laki itu.

Kim Jongin keluar dari ruangan, Baekhyun hanya memandang dari ekor matanya. Ia ingin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kalau saja dosen cantik namun Killer itu tidak menginterupsi. Semua harus kembali seperti semula. Baekhyun mencatat itu sebagai tujuan hidupnya untuk saat ini. Termasuk, berkonsentrasi pada kuliah yang diberikan Ms. Nam, atau dia akan mendapat nilai F lagi.

**.**

Kuliah Ms. Nam telah usai, dan wanita cantik itu tidak lupa menutup kuliahnya dengan pesan 'NO PDA'. Pesan yang ia dengar hampir setiap hari. Baekhyun sedang merapikan buku-bukunya saat ponselnya bergetar brutal, ia mendengus lalu memeriksa ponsel itu. Sebuah pesan masuk yang entah begaimana berhasil membuat ia tersenyum.

**Park Chanyeollie**

**Kau sudah selesai kuliah'kan? Aku menunggumu di laboratorium.**

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggeleng. Lalu dengan cepat jari-jemarinya mengetik pesan balasan.

**Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dasar stalker, kkkk. Laboratorium? Aku berharap kau menungguku di tempat yang lebih romatis.**

Ia tersenyum melihat kalimat balasan itu sebelum akhirnya menyentuh icon sent di layar ponselnya. Ia beranjak sambil menenteng tas selempangnya, keluar dari ruangan itu. Belum sampai dua menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**Park Chanyeollie**

**Aku tahu karena temanku satu ruangan denganmu. Stalker? Oh itu memalukan, kkkk. Laboratorium tak kalah romantis, kau tahu?**

Baekhyun melintasi koridor sambil tersenyum pada ponselnya. Hal yang membuat ia tak perlu mendengar apa-apa yang buruk tentang dirinya. Ia tak takut tersandung atau menabrak seseuatu karena ia benar-benar hapal dengan jalan-jalan yang ada di kampus itu.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah labotatorium. Sebenarnya ia cukup benci dengan ruangan itu, mengingat tugas praktek dan laporan-laporan yang membuat badannya kurus. Tapi disana, orang yang disukainya sedang menunggu, ia jadi melupakan kalau ia membenci ruangan itu, dan melupakan kalau ia sedang merisaukan Kim Jongin.

Ketika berbolek ke arah koridor yang lain, Baekhyun melihat Jongin sedang membuka lokernya. Ia berhenti dan ingin menyapa. Namun ketika melihat laki-laki itu membanting pintu lokernya, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula, ia harus segera menemui Chanyeol sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai.

Sebelum mencapai laboratorium, Baekhyun melihat Ms. Nam menjewer telinga salah seorang mahasiswa berambut gimbal sambil menunjuk papan bertuliskan 'NO PDA' tak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun berdecak. Ya Tuhan, papan itu ternyata ada dimana-mana. Nona cantik itu benar-benar tidak suka melihat orang bermesraan.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa begitupun mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan melihat, pemuda berambut gimbal itu dipastikan kena skors oleh Ms. Nam

Pintu laboratorium itu tertutup. Ia akan mengirim pesan ke Chanyeol, namun justru ponselnya yang bergetar pertama kali.

**Park Chanyeollie**

**Kau tidak tersesat'kan, Baek?**

Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol benar-benar ada di ruangan itu. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya sambil mendorong salah satu daun pintu ruangan. Ia lalu mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk di salah satu meja praktek.

Chanyeol mengisaratkan untuk menutup pintu dan memanggilnya mendekat. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk menghadap ke jendela kaca, melihat-lihat mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di luar. Baekhyun bukannya duduk di samping Chanyeol, malah duduk di sisi meja yang lain, namun badan mereka tetap berseblahan. Hanya saja Baekhyun menghadap pada jendela yang tertutup korden di belakang Chanyeol.

Selalu seperti ini. Ada kecanggungan di awal-awal kebersamaan mereka. Baekhyun tak membuka suara, hanya menunggu Chanyeol yang memulai.

"Kau ada kuliah lagi setelah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Baekhyun. Sedang lelaki manis itu tidak membalas menoleh padanya.

"Huhum, aku ada kuliah, tidak lama lagi!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil melihat jam di ponselnya. Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang, hinggga kini mereka bisa berhadapan.

"Jadwalku kosong hingga lusa. Dan aku benci itu, tidak ke kampus berarti tidak melihatmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan akhirnya menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Aku malah suka. Kau tahu, aku benci lama-lama berada di kampus penuh tukang gossip ini."

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya. "Kau masih memikirkan itu? Dia sudah kembali'kan? Dan ku harap perasaanmu tidak berubah." Baekhyun ikut membuang wajah. Kini Ia menatap jejeran mikroskop yang ada di hadapannya. "Entahlah, Yeol. Aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku juga tak mengerti."

Sontak Chanyeol menoleh. Ia terpana mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu tidak main-main. "Apa kau perlu kejelasan? Aku akan memperjelas perasaanmu itu. Kau tidak bingung. Kau hanya butuh penegasan kalau aku yang kau cintai!"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol memberi dia senyuman terbaiknya, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang terpejam, namun ia sendiri bimbang. Ia tidak berinisiatif mengikuti Chanyeol memejamkan mata, malah berbisik saat bibir lelaki itu sebentar lagi menyentuh bibirnya, "No PDA!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan senyuman. Tanpa jeda waktu, ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mau tidak mau. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol memutar kedua bahunya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, sesekali menyesapnya. Tidak terlalu lama, Chanyeol mengecup penuh bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya melepas pagutan itu.

Senyum lelaki tinggi itu makin mengembang. Salah satu tangannya yang menyentuh bahu Baekhyun berpindah menangkup pipinya dan mengusap pipi lembut itu pelan. "Tapi di ruangan ini hanya ada kita berdua." Ia berbisik lalu terkekeh. Mereka terkekeh bersama untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol bertanya, "Sudah yakin?"

Baekhyun melompat turun dari atas meja. "Belum. Kau harus lebih berusaha. Dan ciuman bukan usaha yang buruk." Lalu tersenyum sangat manis pada Chanyeol yang juga sudah turun dari atas meja itu.

"Aku harus kuliah. Mungkin Mr. Kim sudah ada di ruangan saat ini. Dah~" Baekhyun melambai lalu bergegas keluar ruangan. Saat ia ingin mendorong daun pintu, Chanyeol berseru, "Aku akan menunggumu. Kita pulang bersama lalu―" Baekhyun tersenyum, sudah tahu apa lanjutan ucapan Chanyeol, "―jalan-jalan ke Lotte world atau sungai Han atau kemanapun."

"Bilang saja kalu kau mengajakku kencan." Baekhyun menyahut sambil membuka pintu, ia tak berhenti tersenyum. Di belakangnya Chanyeol menjawab, "Iya, itu maksudku."

"Akan ku pikirkan. Berdoalah, agar Zitao tidak mengajakku berburu tas di Myeongdong, karena aku tak akan mungkin menolaknya." Baekhyun menutup pintu. Dari luar ia mendengar Chanyeol berteriak, "Kita akan kesana kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan senyuman lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ponselnya bergetar lagi, pasti dari Chanyeol.

**Park Chanyeollie**

**Aku menunggumu, dan aku serius.**

Baekhyun masih dengan senyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengetik pesan balasan.

**Tidak perlu menunggu, aku sudah jadi milikmu. Kecuali kalau kau serius menungguku hingga sore untuk kencan kita nanti. **

Ia melihat Mr. Kim dari jauh berjalan menuju kelas kuliah berikutnya. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**Park Chanyeollie**

**Untuk yang itu, aku juga serius. Aku menjanjikanmu tempat yang romantis. Lebih menarik dari berburu tas di Myeongdong.**

Baekhyun tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia terlalu sibuk bertukar pesan singkat dengan Chanyeol. Ia tetap tersenyum pada ponselnya ketika mata mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya penasaran. Sebelum kuliah ini dimulai, Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan balasan.

**Oh ya? Janji adalah utang, dan aku adalah orang yang suka menagih utang. **

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku saat Mr. Kim memasuki ruangan. Memberi salam dan membuka kuliah dengan ceramah seperti biasa. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar, Baekhyun ingin konsentrasi namun ia juga penasaran. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

**Dan aku adalah orang yang tidak suka ingkar janji. Semoga kuliahnya cepat usai. Saranghae.**

Secepat kilat ia mengetik balasannya.

**Aku percaya kau tidak akan ingkar janji. Harapanku juga begitu. Nado…**

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya lalu menengok ke depan ruangan. Pandangannya terganggu, seseorang telah duduk di depannya. Kursi di depan itu masih kosong sebelum ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin karena terlalu senang, ia tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

Kuliah semembosankan biasanya. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk serius mengikuti kuliah. Ia tak ingin ada nilai F lagi di kartu hasil studynya. F? astaga, itu lebih memalukan dari kena jewer Ms. Nam karena kedapatan berciuman di tengah lapangan.

Semuanya memalukan. Termasuk memikirkan Kim Jongin di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia kembali dilema. Jelas-jelas Jongin membuang wajahnya saat bertemu pandang dengannya tadi. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak lagi peduli padanya, atau masih tetap menghindarinya, atau kedua dugaan itu tak ada yang tepat.

Mendadak kuliah jadi berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih membosankan. Baekhyun berharap waktu bergulir cepat. Kalau perlu, diskip saja hingga ia menemukan jodohnya nanti dan hidup bahagia. Jadi, ia tak perlu minta maaf pada Kim Jongin, tidak perlu merasa bersalah terus-menerus karena memberi harapan palsu pada Chanyeol, tidak perlu bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

Kuliah akhirnya usai, Mr. Kim memberi tugas dan mendadak ruangan riuh. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri membaca pesan yang masuk saat kuliah sedang berlangsung tadi.

**Park Chanyeollie**

**Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku menunggumu di cafeteria bersama kawan-kawanku. Kalau saja waktu bisa diskip, aku sudah tidak sabar..**

Baekhyun akan mengetik pesan balasannya ketika kursi mahasiswa yang ada di depannya digeser berbalik, dan si pemilik kursi bergumam seperti menyebutkan namanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, spontan ia menjawab, "Hai juga, aku Byun Baekhyun."

DEG

TUK

Ia tidak sadar kalau ponselnya sudah terjatuh di atas pahanya sendiri. Ia sibuk terbelalak begitupun dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa speechless seperti ini.

Cepat-cepat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi normal, tidak ingin terlihat bodoh. Apalagi suasana tiba-tiba jadi sangat canggung.

"Maaf, aku akan bertukar tempat dengan Kwangmin-ssi saja kalau begitu." Lelaki di hadapannya itu berdiri dari kursi. Sedang ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir sambil memejamkan mata.

Apa ini?

Apa ini telah diatur sebelumnya?

Ia jadi lupa untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Ruangan masih riuh dan Baekhyun kembali kehilangan dirinya. Ia masih berlarut-larut dalam kebingungan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tiba-tiba iris matanya mendapati benda yang berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya tergeletak manis di atas meja kursi lipat yang diduduki lelaki tadi. Ia menarik benda putih tipis itu buru-buru.

Ukiran huruf B.B dengan bingkai hati balas menatapnya.

Baekhyun terpana. keterpanannya berubah menjadi terkesiap saat menyadari maksud dari ukiran di kertas itu.

"Kai-ssiii!" Ia berteriak sambil mengusut benda itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku, kemudian berbalik dengan napas yan tiba-tiba memburu, menatap intens pada lelaki yang sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang mahasiswa disana.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

Lelaki yan dipanggil menoleh. Baekhyun melemas saat pandangan mereka kembali bertubrukan. Ia mendadak lupa dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ya?" Lelaki itu menjawab bingung. Baekhyun menelah ludahnya susah payah sambil memejamkan mata.

Ini adalah kesempatan, bukan'kah kau butuh berbicara dengannya?

Ia menghela napas lama lalu membuka mata, "Aku ingin berkelompok bersamamu saja." Ia berucap lalu cepat-cepat mengatupkan bibirnya, memandang ke arah manapun asal tidak bertemu mata dengan lelaki itu setelah tatapan intens yang dilemparkannya tadi.

Baekhyun buru-buru memperbaiki duduknya saat lelaki itu melangkah kembali ke kursinya. Ia berbisik pada dirinya untuk bersikap normal. Tidak ada yang salah tingkah disini.

Walau kenyataannya jelas ada.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu kini sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, dan Baekhyun berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Apapun asal tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh―dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi Baekhyun-ssi. Aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun melepas ponselnya dan tersenyum paksa yang terlihat aneh. Ia menatap tangan Jongin sebentar lalu menjabatnya. Ia berharap Jongin tidak menyadari tangannya yang dingin kerena berkeringat.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun, atau kau punya panggilan lain?" Baekhyun berusaha bercanda untuk mencairkan kecanggungannya.

"Chagi-ah, mungkin? hahaha, bercanda. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Mohon bantuannya." Jongin tersenyum manis. Baekhyun bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, ia hanya bisa tersenyum aneh sambil menjawab, "Ne. senang berkenalan denganmu." Bahkan suaranya juga terdengar aneh. "Kau bisa memanggil kekasihmu dengan panggilan itu, sebenarnya." Candaan yang terdengar aneh, seaneh tingkahnya.

Mr. Kim di depan sana mengingatkan kembali tentang tugas mereka sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Uumm, aku butuh nomor ponselmu atau apapun yang menjadi akses untuk bisa membuhungimu di luar kampus." Jongin mengucap salah tingkah. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan hanya bungkam. "Kita hanya akan membahas tugas ini." Jongin melanjutkan.

Baekhyun mengerjab-erjabkan matanya sesaat sebelum menyahut, "Ah iya, tentu. Kemarikan ponselmu, akan ku ketikkan."

Jongin tersenyum lalu memberi ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melongos lemas saat melihat wallpaper ponsel itu, gambar Jongin dan pacarnya tersenyum bahagia. Seperti ditampar telak, mendadak Baekhyun teringat Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan mengembalikannya pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Ku harap, kapan-kapan kita bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tentang tugas ini―" Baekhyun kembali melebarkan matanya hingga tampak aneh. Senyum Jongin lenyap melihat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun. "―atau mencarinya di internet saja kalau kau keberatan."

"Ti―dak―" Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya seperti ragu, ia berpikit sebentar, di depannya Jongin menautkan alis. Lalu Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sambil memejamkan mata,"―aku tidak keberatan. Kita bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan mulai besok, mungkin."

Senyum Jongin terkembang. Pemuda dengan tatapan memikat itu kini menatap Baekhyun dengan intensitas tinggi. Dan Baekhyun membuang pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak menatap Jongin.

"Ok. Uumm, aku permisi dulu kalau begitu. Kau tahu, aku harus menjemput―"Jongin menghentikan ucapannya seketika, lalu teresenyum aneh.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, "Aku mengerti. Aku juga sudah akan pergi. Aku juga ada janji kalau kau ingin tahu."

Jongin tersenyum, bukan senyum aneh. Namun senyum yang sesungguhnya. "Aku ingin tahu, Haha. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ia mengambil ranselnya, memakainya asal dan membungkuk kecil pada Baekhyun. "See ya~" ia melambai girang. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum paksa di kursinya.

Saat Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menautkan alis, "Heh? Tadi itu apa?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mengedikkan bahu. Ia mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, sesaat ia teringat pada kertas yang didapatnya tadi. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kertas itu dari sakunya.

"Apa Chanyeol juga mengukir namaku di kertas―seperti ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum memperhatikan kertas itu. "Ini cantik, astaga." Ia masih mengagumi ukiran itu lalu melanjutkan, "Chanyeol? Buat apa dia repot-repot mengukir namaku seperti ini? Bahkan aku yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta padanya."

Setelah puas memandangi ukiran Jongin sambil bercakap-cakap dengan pikirannya, ia memasukkan benda itu ke tas lalu beranjak pergi darisitu. Ia kembali penasaran, apa Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya.

**.**

Chanyeol memang menepati janjinya. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terpukau. Tidak ada romatis-romantisnya jika hanya duduk di restoran sambil menyantap makanan Eropa. Memang suasana restorannya romantis, dengan music lembut lagu cinta yang mengalun dari dentingan piano, lilin yang menerangi ruangan, dan aroma mawar yang menyeruak di udara. Tapi itu bukan usaha Chanyeol, restoran ini memang konsepnya romantis.

Oh ayolah! Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot hanya untuk itu.

Dan Baekhyun hanya memasang senyum palsu selama kencan. Setidaknya Chanyeol benar, dia tidak suka ingkar janji. Walau janji itu jauh dari yang diharapkannya.

Sebelum malam terlalu larut, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun tidak akan mau jika diajak menginap di apartemen Chanyeol atau siapapun. Karena menurutnya, hanya orang yang tidak punya rumah yang menginap di rumah orang lain. Lagipula, itu terlihat murahan. Tidak ada siapa yang menginap di tempat siapa dalam kamus Baekhyun. Karena akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Hampir semua orang seperti itu. Dan kabar mengejutkan jika Chanyeol tidak termasuk salah satu di antara orang-orang itu.

Bukannya naïf atau munafik, bohong jika Baekhyun berkata 'No for free sex', ia normal dan ia laki-laki dewasa dengan hormon yang sedang dalam masa menggebu-gebunya. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menolak menjadi murahan yang bisa dengan gampangnya tidur di ranjang setiap pria yang dikencaninya. Mungkin dia terdengar seperti Ms. Nam yang sungguh merasa terganggu dengan 'PDA' yang ia lihat. Seperti itulah perasaan Baekhyun, dan juga, memangnya siapa yang tidak risih melihat orang berciuman di depan umum.

Lagipula, ada banyak cara mengekspresikan cinta. Sex bukan jalan satu-satunya. Walaupun orang-orang tertentu mengartikan sex sebagai bentuk ekspresi cinta yang paling dalam, tapi bagi Baekhyun, nafsu yang memegang kendali penuh atas itu. Cinta dan nafsu, bedanya hanya setebal untaian benang sutra.

Ada waktunya membiarkan nafsu menguasai diri, yang jelas bukan saat ini. Apalagi tanpa ikatan yang kuat, dia bisa saja dilepaskan lalu terbuang. Kebanyakan orang seperti itu'kan? Dan yang menjadi korban selalu pihak yang lemah. Sungguh ironis. Akhir yang benar-benar bisa ditebak.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun tak menemukan Chanyeol di kampus, hari ini jadwal kuliahnya kosong, dan Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa kesepian. Mungkin saat ini yang paling dinantikannya adalah pesan singkat dari Chanyeol, tidak biasanya pemuda itu tak mengirimkan ia pesan. Mungkin Chanyeol masih marah kerena ia menolak menginap bersama semalam. Oh itu kekanakkan.

Saat kuliah Mr. Shin akan berakhir, Baekhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar. Tebakan pertama tentang si pengirim pesan adalah Chanyeol, dan kedua adalah..

**Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku partnermu, tahu'kan? Uumm, kebetulan aku sedang senggang, mungkin kita bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan, kalau kau tidak sibuk^^**

Baekhyun berdecak lalu tersenyum, mungkin Jongin bisa membuat rasa sepinya hilang. Baekhyun sadar, alasan yang sungguh konyol menolak seseorang hanya karena tidak kenal. Dengan cepat ia mengetik pesan balasan. Dan jika Jongin ingin tahu, nama kontak yang Baekhyun tulis untuknya adalah..

**Beloved Partner**

Sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadikan Jongin salah seorang tersayangnya? Ini tidak benar!

**Ah, Ne Kai-ssi. Aku akan kesana^^**

Oh, Informasi kecil, Baekhyun tak pernah memberi emoticon di tiap pesan singkat yang diterima Chanyeol. Mendadak ia ingin agar kuliah ini cepat berakhir, pesan singkat dari Chanyeol bukan lagi jadi yang utama. Seharusnya Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah yakin.

Rasanya sangat menggembirakan saat akhirnya dosen muda culun itu keluar dari ruangan. lebih menggembirakan lagi saat tahu tujuan saat ini adalah perpustakaan. Dan sejak kapan Perpustakaan menjadi tempat nongkrong yang menggembirakan? Kecuali kau maniak buku.

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri menyimpan buku di lokernya, yang ia dapati adalah pasangan bermesraan di sudut koridor. Kalau saja ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi Ms. Nam. Ia jadi berpikir, mungkin Jongin juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan pacarnya di perpustakaan sana, dan itu membuat semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu jadi lenyap seketika.

Pulang ke rumah dan pergi ke perpustakaan mendadak jadi pilihan sulit. Ia masih memikirkan banyak kemungkinan ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang malas untuk menebak itu siapa.

**Beloved Partner**

**Kau jadi kesini, Baekhyun-ssi?**

Astaga! Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun jadi seperti ini. Ia sudah punya Chanyeol di hidupnya, dan seharusnya ia yakin seperti apa yang selalu diyakini Chanyeol. Walau ia tahu, Chanyeol juga tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia merubah nama kontak Jongin.

**Kim Jongin-ssi**

Baekhyun ingin bertanya,

**Apa pacarmu ada bersamamu?**

Ah tidak, tidak, itu memalukan. Mungkin ia bisa mengganti pertanyaannya,

**Kau bersama siapa disana?**

Tidak! Itu sama saja. Bagaimana kalau,

**Kau punya teman disana? Maksudku, aku mungkin akan terlambat, jadi kau tak merasa bosan. Jika tidak, aku kesana secepat yang ku bisa.**

Ia menarik napas, semoga ini tidak kelihatan memalukan apalagi mencurigakan. Beralasan sedikit tidak membuat nilaimu F. Setelah menghembuskan napas, ia menyentuh icon sent. Lalu berjalan selambat mungkin, agar perjalanan ke perpustakaan manjadi lebih lama.

Saat ia melintasi cafeteria, seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam sana. Ia memicingkan mata, si pemanggil terlihat tidak asing. Ah, itu teman Chanyeol. Sambil menunggu balasan Jongin, mungkin ada baiknya mampir kesana.

Jadilah ia duduk di tengah-tengah pria-pria tampan dengan obrolan mesum yang menjadi topik. Astaga! Setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada menjadi orang ketiga alias setan yang mengganggu pasangan bermesraan di perpustakaan. Dan mengapa Jongin tak juga membalas pesannya? Atau dia sedang asik bercumbu?

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol'kan?" Yang paling putih di antara pria-pria tampan dengan mulut mesum itu bertanya. Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri, cepat-cepat ia mengendalikan diri.

"Eeummm.. apa Chanyeol berkata begitu?" oh, dia sedang berusaha mengelak. Lelaki putih yang ia ingat bernama Oh Sehun itu tertawa kecil, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. "I-iya.. tidak. Maksudku, tidak secara langsung. Kami hanya menebak, hehehe." Ia terkekeh aneh lalu menyeruput minumannya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum aneh. Dan Jongin, pergilah ke neraka!

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar berkencan?" Lelaki itu masih penasaran. Baekhyun harap, Chanyeol maupun Jongin lenyap dari dunia ini. Ouh, ia ingin pulang saja, bukannya mengharapkan 'sesuatu' terjadi di perpustakaan antara dia dan..

"Kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Chanyeol. Aku juga sama penasarannya denganmu!" Oh, dia jadi galak. Itu bukan imagenya. Lihatlah, Oh Sehun dan komplotannya tertawa keras, mengundang tetapan aneh dari seisi cafetaria.

"Ehem!" Oh Sehun itu berdeham keras, mengendalikan diri setelah Baekhyun melemparinya pandangan membunuh. "Ah, akan ku tanyakan. Sebenarnya, aku yakin dia akan menjawab iya. Padahal aku ingin kau sendiri yang menjawab tidak."

Hah, Baekhyun sudah menebak. Mereka satu komplotan sama saja. "Sayang sekali, aku memang berkencan dengannya. Dan kau tahu, aku yang mengajaknya lebih dulu." Semua orang tahu akan hal itu, jadi tidak usah disembunyikan.

Lelaki pucat itu tersenyum sinis, "Kau tahu? Chanyeol masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya!" Baekhyun menoleh cepat, "Aku tahu!"

ddrrtt drrttt

Baekhyun tersadar dari acara pandang-pandangnya dengan Oh Sehun. Meski itu dari Jongin ataupun Chanyeol, dia sudah tidak peduli.

**Kim Jongin-ssi**

**Aku bersama seseorang, tapi dia sudah akan pergi. Ok, aku menunggu^^**

Baekhyun malas membalas, meladeni Oh Sehun masih lebih menyenangkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki berwajah stoic itu lagi, "Huh, kau menyedihkan! Kalau aku, aku akan langsung mencampakkan Chanyeol." Lelaki itu melanjutkan. Baekhyun tersenyum remeh, "Itu'kan kau. Kalau aku, aku ingin mempermainkannya dahulu."

Oh Sehun menyadari kalau Baekhyun sedang menyeringai saat ini. "Kau―nakal, rupanya." Ia ikut menyeringai. "Dia temanmu, Sehun-ssi. Kau bisa memperingatkannya." Baekhyun bersiap pergi. "Ah, jika dia berkata kami sudah tidur bersama, itu hanya omong kosong."

"Aku percaya padamu, Diva! Aku jadi tertarik padamu." Lelaki itu berkata di balakang Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau ia membalikkan tubuh. "Kau bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol." Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang tertawa keras. "Kau menarik! Bagaimana jika Kai tahu kau yang sesungguhnya seperti ini?!"

Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar lelaki itu berteriak. "Lebih baik lagi kalau dia tahu. Kalian semua sama saja!" Ia mengumpat pelan, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan.

**.**

Sepanjang jalan, ia sibuk bertanya pada dirinya, mengapa ia harus pergi ke tempat itu juga. Ah, alasan logis, masuk akal… demi tugas. Yah, tugas, dengan kata SIALAN di belakangnya. Bukan demi bertemu.. Jongin. Kata SIALAN belum pantas untuknya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bisa jadi untuk kali berikutnya.

Baekhyun melihat lelaki tan itu sedang mencari sesuatu di rak buku paling depan. Kemeja merah kotak-kotaknya nampak mencolok. Ia memutar matanya mengelilingi perpustakaan, cukup ramai, itu berarti tidak ada kesempatan bagi pasangan untuk bermesraan. Itu melegakan. Melegakan entah untuk alasan apa.

Baekhyun berdeham lalu melirik petugas perpustakaan yang sedang sibuk dengan catatannya. Ia ingin Jongin menyadari kehadirannya, gengsi jika ia yang mulai menyapa. Oh, ada kata gengsi di kamusnya jika itu Jongin. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, bahkan ia tidak punya urat malu.

Saat lelaki tan itu berpindah, Baekhyun bersukur, karena ia menyadari kehadirannya. Jongin tersenyum dari jauh. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. Ini terasa seperti janjian untuk kencan―dengan kekasih orang lain.

"Hi." Jongin menyapa canggung, Baekhyun berusaha santai. Setidaknya moodnya kembali baik, Oh, dia harus ingat tujuannya. "Hi juga. Lama menunggu?" ia berbasa-basi. Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusuri rak buku menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak juga." Ia menjawab. Tidak juga jika dalam hitungan satu jam bisa menjadi sangat lama, sebenarnya.

"Kau menemukan buku yang bisa dijadikan referensi?" Baekhyun bertanya juga ikut melihat-lihat. Dan ia tahu ternyata ini rak untuk buku motivasi. Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ada banyak disana." Dia menunjuk tempat dibalik rak. Baekhyun tak dapat melihat karena tumpukan buku yang lumayan banyak memenuhi rak. Lelaki tan itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun yang memang bukan pengunjung setia perpustakaan hanya mengikuti saja.

"Perpustakaan seramai biasanya. Mungkin aku terlambat. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya kau yang terlambat…" Lelaki itu melirik pada Baekhyun di belakangnya. Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan senyum bodoh.

"…jadinya, semua bilik sudah ditempati. Aku pikir, kita bisa duduk disini." Lelaki itu berbelok ke pojok perpustakaan, dbalik jejeran rak-rak. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu ada tempat kosong sepanjang 12 meter namun lebarnya hanya sekitar 2 meter, dengan karpet bulu yang membentang dibalik jejeran rak-rak ini sebelumnya. Oh iya, dia bukan pengunjug setia perpustakaan.

"Wao, terlihat nyaman." Ia mengikuti Jongin melepas sepatunya. Di ujung karpet bulu berwarna cream sepanjang 12 meter itu anak lelaki culun sedang membaca dengan tenang, lalu setelahnya ada gadis yang sedang bermain laptop dengan kaki terjulur. Santai sekali.

"Yup. Ini tempat tertenag yang ada di perpustakaan ini." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di karpet itu sambil bersandar pada tembok. Ah, entah darimana tumpukan buku di samping Jongin itu, mungkin ia sudah mempersiapnya tadi.

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di depan Jongin sambil bersandar pada rak, kini mereka saling berhadapan. Ia mengikuti Jongin berselonjor kaki, hingga ujung kaki mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak lelaki culun yang tampaknya sangat serius membaca buku tebal itu. Sedang Jongin mulai membuka-buka halaman buku yang ia temukan. Kalau saja Jongin tahu Baekhyun benci dengan buku-buku tebal, itu hanya membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku pernah mengambil mata kuliah ini sebelumnya, hanya saja nilainku F…" Jongin berbicara, ia melirik Baekhyun dari balik bukunya. Lelaki manis itu masih asik menatap pada si culun, tapi Jongin tahu kalau ia mendengar. "..Jadi aku harus mengulangnya lagi dan kuliah bersama Junior. Oh itu memalukan, sebenarnya. Kau sendiri, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menoleh. Ia memang mendengarkan Jongin. "Aku belum sempat mengambil mata kuliah ini sebelumnya, jadi aku masih baru. Oh ya, kau mendapat nilai F?" ada nada tertarik juga penasaran dalam suaranya. Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak punya nilai F?" Oh nilai F itu memalukan, bukannya untuk dibanggakan. Jika saja Baekhyun bisa menjawab tidak.

"Aku sudah punya 3 nilai F kalau kau ingin tahu." Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Hhmm, terima kasih untuk nilai F, kau berhasil mengusir kecanggungan. "Biar ku tebak, kau mendapat nilai F karena…" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, namun Jongin hanya tersenyum, "…Karena daftar absensi-ku hanya dipenuhi huruf A. hahaha.." lelaki tan itu tertawa.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Astaga!" lalu tertawa bersama Jongin. "Kau sendiri? aku tidak tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun itu ternyata bisa mendapat nilai F juga." Jongin bertanya, Sedang Baekhyun menyahuti dengan tawa renyah. "Aku hanya pintar bernyanyi, kau tahu?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, tawanya berubah menjadi senyum. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Apa yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu. Kau saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku." Tawa Baekhyun ikut terhenti, ia memicingkan mata. "Kita masih membahas tugas'kan?" ia bertanya. Jongin tertawa lucu hingga matanya nampak menghilang, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau berharap kita membahas apa?"

Oh sialan kau Kim Jongin!

"Aku berharap kita membahas tentang masalah pribadi!"

Haha. Jadi siapa yang sialan disini?

"Ah, iya. Baiklah, kau ingin mulai darimana?" Jongin melipat kakinya yang tadi terjulur lalu sedikit mencondongkan badannya. Baekhyun mendengus lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Uumm, dari―aku hanya ingin tahu, tentang alasanmu menghilang dari kampus selama beberapa bulan ini?"

Jongin tersenyum seperti seringaian, kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kembali bersandar pada tembok. Anak lelaki culun melewati mereka sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia sudah selesai rupanya.. atau terganggu dengan tawa dua orang ini tadi.

"Ouh, kau ingin tahu tentang itu? Aku merasa tersanjung."

Benar-benar sialan!

"Jangan besar kepala dulu. Seisi kampus sama penasarannya denganku." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. Kakinya tetap terjulur dan kin bergoyang-goyang. Jongin bersorak, itu gelagat orang yang sedang gugup.

"Huh, tapi aku ingin, cukup kau saja yang penasaran, sebenarnya."

Baekhyun menyesal memulai obrolan ini. Ia merindukan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Aku tidak penasaran! Aku hanya ingin tahu!"

Itu sama saja. Bodoh!

"Itu sama saja, sayang! hahaha."

Kau bodoh!

Menghadapi Kim Jongin tidak semudah menghadapi Park Chanyeol, ternyata. Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa lidahnya keluh hanya untuk sekedar membalas. Dia tidak pernah sekeki ini sebelumnya. Apalagi di depan Kim Jongin! astaga!

"Lupakan saja! Kita bisa mulai membahas tentang proyek sialan itu sekarang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Baekhyun berkata ketus, tangannya berusaha meraih buku di samping Jongin. Tapi itu terlalu jauh, terpaksa ia harus sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, karena ia tak punya nyali untuk meminta bantuan pada lelaki tan itu. Jongin berhasil membuatnya keki.

"Ouh, padahal aku masih ingin membahas tentang hal pribadi." Jongin sok mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun berhenti berusaha meraih salah satu buku di sampingnya. "Kalau kau tahu aku juga ingin membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi bukan sekarang. Kita bisa berbicara secara pribadi di lain waktu." Baekhyun ingin beranjak pergi, ia benar-benar ingin pulang saja. Saat ia akan berdiri, tiba-tiba―

GREP

"Eit, kita bahkan belum mulai membahas proyek ini. kau mau kemana?" Jongin bertanya sambil menahan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam mata lelaki itu. "Pulang." Ia menjawab polos.

Jongin mendengus, lalu menarik dia paksa hingga kembali terduduk di depannya. "Baiklah. Kita hanya akan membahas masalah proyek ini saja. Tidak ada masalah pribadi. Lupakan saja. Aku minta maaf tadi, aku hanya bercanda. Aku janji, ini hanya menyangkut tugas proyek itu."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas, "Kau sudah melupakanku rupanya."

DEG

"A―pa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan saja. Kita hanya akan membahas tugas. Deal?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, sedang Jongin masih dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. "Tunggu! Kau mengharapkan aku masih mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Nada pertanyaan Jongin benar-benar menyakitkan. "Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Kita hanya akan membahas tugas, atau aku bertukar tempat dengan Song Naeun saja!"

Jongin melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. "Huh, kau galak dan sensitif rupanya. Ok, Ok, kita hanya akan membahas tugas. Tidak ada yang lain lagi. Deal?"

Baekhyun hanya memandang uluran tangan Jongin dengan nanar, ia mendongak menatap langit-langit. Tiba-tiba ia merasa merindukan Chanyeol. Bukannya menjabat tangan Jongin, ia malah berdiri. "Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti!"

"Hei, mau kemana?" Jongin bertanya panik saat Baekhyun memakai sepatunya kembali. setelah selesai, tanpa menoleh ia menjawab. "Menemui Chanyeol. Mendadak aku merindukannya!"

DEG

Kau terlalu jujur Byun Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

Jangan tanya mengapa ceritanya jadi absurd gitu hiks

Dan saya tahu kalau saya ini suka ingkar janji.. mianhe hiks

Saya galau.. hiks hiks.. proposal saya.. hiks ditolak

Ah sudahlah.. saya yakin reader ga ada yang tertarik ma curhatan saya

Yosh

Ada yang pen request sesuatu menyangkut fic ini? moment couple, pair baru atau―?

Oh iya, dede **inggit** (inggit pake t bukan d'kan sayang? maafkan tentang itu) yang kemarin pen request fic LuBaek? Mau yang kek gimana? Tulis di kotak review―atau sekalian aja kasih nama FB atau twitter, entar eon add atau foll.. kita bicara disana aja beib

OKai

**Thanks to**

**407bubleblue, imLJEWP, baekberry, guest, Luckydeer, inggit, ophiepoy. femmefatale, byunpopof, Temannya kaibaek, babybyunsoo, SehunBubbleTea1294, chika love baby baekhyun, sahntyy941, Dhanty Exoshiner, caspol, im kirin, baekggu, FranciscaGun03, ByunnieKou, Minny Kpopers Fujoshi, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, ByunnieFan, shinelightseeker, Byun JinkiWook, sarang-baek, HyunieWoo, Aiiu d'freaky, shin serin, kaibaekshipper dan juga HANTU a.k.a Silent Reader sekalian  
**


End file.
